Oh flûte alors !
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Quand Will se retrouve malgré lui entrainé dans une histoire de flûte par le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, rien ne va plus...


_**Oh ! Flûte alors…**_

La porte de la cabine du Capitaine s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Il est hors de question que je porte cet accoutrement !

- Mon cher William, pour le bien de l'équipage, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

- Dites plutôt pour vos intérêts personnels.

- Will…qu'allez vous imaginer là ! Cela me peine tout autant que vous, que vous aillez à porter ces vêtements.

- Alors portez-les vous-même ! »

Le Capitaine s'arrêta net, fit mine de réfléchir, et finit par déclarer :

« Non.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne serais pas crédible ! On me reconnaîtrait trop vite. Que voulez-vous je suis célèbre !

- Célèbrement détesté

- Adulé

- Exécré

- Idolâtré…Oh et puis qu'importe. Je ne peux pas mettre ces vêtements c'est tout.

- Peux ou veux ?

- Les deux. »

Agacé, Will avança à grandes enjambées en direction de la poupe.

« Il y a une autre raison !

- Ah oui et laquelle est-ce ? »

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'approcha lentement de Will, caressa son visage et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Car vous êtes le plus beau sur ce rafiot et que vous feriez une très belle femme.

- Me prendriez-vous pour un idiot Jack ?

- Non je n'oserais pas ! Déclarât-il faussement outré

- Il est toujours hors de question que je me déguise en femme pour infiltrer un repère de pirate afin de dérober…qu'était-ce déjà…ah oui, je me souviens « une flûte permettant de dompter les animaux marins ».

- C'est très utile !

- Oh oui en effet, cela nous permettrait de sortir de tous les merdiez dans lesquels vous nous fourrez.

- Oui, et je pourrais envoyer des poissons carnivores mangez le bateaux de nos poursuivants.

- Et aussi lancer une attaque aérienne avec votre armée de mouettes

- Oui, très bonne idée

- Ou alors vous pourriez vous jetez par-dessus bord, et ainsi nous débarrassez de la plus grosse malédiction de ce bateau : VOUS !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Et puis un Capitaine n'abandonne jamais son navire. »

Will ne releva pas et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine le retienne par le bras.

« S'il te plait Will !

- Non

- Pour moi, pour me faire plaisir…

- Raison de plus pour refuser.

- Ouch. Bien puisque que la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, passons à la bonne vieille méthode…Habille toi ou Elizabeth finit en aliment pour poissons.

- Je t'en pris, jette là part dessus bord, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, et en plus elle me trompe avec Norrington. »

Tout d'abord surpris, Jack fit finalement signe à ses hommes de jeter Elizabeth à l'eau. S'ensuivit un gros PLOUF puis des vocifèrement, que je censurerais, mais qui dans l'esprit donnais «Will sale biiiiiiiip biiiiiip biiiip. Jack, remonte-moi, Jaaaaaaack…Bande de biiiiiiiiiip… »

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien quand on ne l'entendait plus celle là !

« Bien, maintenant que l'on c'est débarrassé de ta seule chance d'échapper au travestissement, vas-tu enfin accepter ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…NON !

- Il suffit jeune forgeron, en garde ! »

Will n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son épée que Jack le poussais à terre et qu'un homme l'assomma.

Will se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, ligoté sur une chaise dans la cabine de Jack. Mais surtout il était NU…enfin…presque.

« Hum…produit intéressant que nous avons là ! » Déclara Jack en suivant du bout du doigt la musculature de Will, pour finalement se poster derrière lui, les mains posées sur les épaules du malheureux.

« Jack relâche-moi !

- Hors de question ma mignonne, cette situation est bien trop plaisante pour te laisser partir. Et puis je vais enfin pouvoir t'habiller. »

Jack se dirigea vers l'armoire, en sortit robe, perruque et souliers puis revint vers Will

« Non ne t'approche pas Jack…non…NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Deux heures plus tard le navire jeta l'encre près de l'île. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow monta dans une barque en compagnie de la charmante et plantureuse Wilhelmina. La traversée jusqu'à l'île ce fit en silence, et pour une fois, ce fut Jack qui rama. Galantrie oblige ! Arrivés à la Taverne des Pirates, nommé le « Vieux Loup d'Mer », Jack s'assit à une table déjà occupée par 4 autres pirates, puis attira sa malchanceuse conquête sur ses genoux

« Une bien belle femme que vous avez là M'sieur !

- Oui en effet. Je l'ai sauvé des mains d'un homme qui voulait la travestir pour des raisons ma foi assez louche.

- Vous avez bien fait de sauver la donzelle…Dites par hasard, vous ne partageriez pas ?

- Désolé mon garçon…ça ne sera pas gratuit ! »

Will lança un regard noir à Jack et l'aurait bien circoncit sur place si le Capitaine ne lui tenait pas fermement les mains.

« Ah oui et c'est quoi le prix ?

- Disons que j'ai entendu parler d'une flûte…et que cette flûte m'intéresserait beaucoup alors si vous avez un quelconque renseignement à ce sujet je vous laisserais probablement vous amusez avec la jeune sirène. »

Will espéra que le pirate soit ignorant de l'emplacement de la flûte malheureusement :

« 4ème chambre à gauche.

- Merci matelot. »

Et sur ce, Jack « refourgua » la jeune Will à son informateur.

Jack ouvrit la porte et entra discrètement dans la chambre, heureusement il n'y avait personne. Il commença à fouiller.

« Alors ma jolie, comment tu t'appelle ?

- … Wilhelmina. Dit Will avec une voix de fausset

- C'est jolie.

- Hahahaha…merci »

Jack ne trouva rien sous le lit, ni dans la commode.

« -Tu as la peau douce !

- Merci au bain de boue.

- Ooooh. Tu as de bonne jambes pour une femme. Déclara le matelot en remontant sa main sur la cuisse de la malheureuse.

- C'est pour mieux fuir devant le danger.

- Mmmmh je vois. J'aime les femmes fortes. »

Jack s'arrêta soudain devant une chaise sur laquelle un petit chien trônait, endormi, la flûte entre ces pattes.

« Hahaha, ne soyez pas si pressé voyons. Enlevez votre main. S'affola Will

- Ne joue pas les effarouchées, de toute façon tu vas passez à la casserole.

- Oh je vois que vous êtes poète.

- Oui, à mes heures…mais qu'est-ce que…

- … »

Le matelot venait de remonter un peu trop haut et rencontra donc malencontreusement les bijoux cachés de notre jeune demoiselle.

« C'est pour mieux te donner une bonne correction, vil moussaillon »

Will se leva brusquement, frappa l'homme qui s'écroula par terre, puis renversa la table avant de courir en direction de la chambre.

Jack tentait depuis 10 bonnes minutes d'arracher son précieux butin des pattes de la bête quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Jack faut y aller là !

- Tu aurais pu les retenir encore quelques minutes, j'allais bientôt voler la flûte. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que le chien se réveilla, prit la flûte entre ces dents et déguerpi.

« Le chien !

- Quoi le chien ?

- Il a la flûte ! »

Jack partit à la poursuite du chien, Will à celle de Jack, lui-même pourchassé par toute une armée de pirates très en colère.

Jack se fichait royalement des cris des pirates qui résonnaient derrière eux, contrairement à Will qui tenait à survivre. D'autant plus que l'idée de mourir déguisé en femme pour une histoire de flûte lui paraissait totalement grotesque et humiliant, voir déshonorant.

Bien que la nuit fut sombre, Jack arrivait à ce suivre le chien. Will en vint à se demander si le Capitaine ne possédait pas quelques dons particuliers, en dehors de celui de toujours ce mettre dans des situations improbables.

Jack fit plusieurs tentatives de plaquages pour arrêter le chien, mais sans grand succès.

« Bonne nouvelle, haleta Will

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- On a semé les pirates.

- Quels pirates ?

- Ceux qui nous poursuivaient !

- Pourquoi nous poursuivaient-ils ?

- Surement parce que vous êtes les célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow et que tout le monde vous veut mort. Oh et aussi peut-être parce que Wilhelmina c'est révélé être un homme !

- C'est fâcheux.

- La mauvaise…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y est une mauvaise nouvelle après la bonne ?

- Nous sommes perdu.

- C'est un détail.

- Pas pour moi !

- Question de point de vue.

- Ne pourrait-on pas s'arrêter de courir ?

- Et perdre ma précieuse flûte…Jamais. »

Will leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à courir de plus belle, à la poursuite du chien.

Ce dernier, un peu fatigué par toute cette aventure, s'arrêta dans un pente et délaissa quelques instant la flûte. Jack et Will s'arrêtèrent.

« Passe par la droite, je prend la gauche.

- Vous voulez encercler un…chien ?

- Chut, c'est un animal vil et rusé, ils pourraient nous entendre…

- Jack…

- Je suis sur qu'il ne c'est pas arrêté par hasard ici…

- Jack…c'est un chien.

- C'est ce que je dis. »

Un soupire d'exaspération sortit e la bouche de Will, qui céda néanmoins aux ordres du Capitaine.

Will et Jack s'approchèrent à pas de loup du chien, qui avait cependant compris la situation et repris la flûte entre ces dents.

UN…

DEUX…

TROIS…

Jack et Will tentèrent en même temps un énième plaquage, malheureusement l'animal était rapide. Et encore plus malheureusement pour nos deux compères, ce double plaquage raté les entraina dans un roulé-boulé le long de la pente.

Quand la chute fut finit, Will et Jack ouvrirent les yeux et se découvrir dans une situation pour la plus ou moins embarrassante. Jack se trouvait en effet au-dessus de Will, leur visages se touchant presque.

« Jack…pourriez-vous vous relevez.

- Pas pour l'instant mon chou.

- Qu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Jack posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Bientôt des torches firent leurs apparitions.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit par là ! »

Jack empestait le rhum et le sel marin pourtant cette odeur ne déplaisait pas à Will. Quand au Capitaine, il était de plus en plus attiré par l'odeur épicée et la chaleur de la peau de Will. Et puis ces lèvres si tentantes…Jack réduisit inconsciemment la distant entre lui et Will.

« Y a rien j'te dis. Surement des animaux.

- Si je mets le doigt sur cette catin de Wilhelmina, je l'étripe ! »

Sur ces mots rassurants, les pirates partirent. Nos deux héros attendirent de ne plus distinguer que de leurs poursuivants, les faibles lumières des torches.

« Jack, que faites vous ? »

Surpris du peu de distance entre lui et le jeune homme, l'interpellé recula son visage et jaugea le pauvre Will.

" Rien. Déclara t-il en se relevant. Bien où est-ce chien ? »

Et il repartit de nouveau à la poursuite de l'animal, n'aidant même pas Will à se relever.

« Merci Jack, lança ironiquement le jeune pirate

- De rien princesse. »

Le capitaine regardait de tous les côtés, regardait le sol afin de trouver une trace de son précieux trésor.

" Jack !

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne retrouverez pas le chien. Alors abandonnez et mettons les voiles avant que les autres pirates ne nous attrapent.

- …

- Jack…JACK !

- Bon d'accord !

-…Vous capitulez bien vite !

- Ma parole vous n'êtes jamais satisfais ! J'ai l'espoir que le chien ce soit réfugié dans notre barque. Et puis je ne voudrais pas te voler ton rôle de rebelle effarouché dans lequel tu excelles si brillamment.

A bout de patience et surtout de nerf, Will envoya une bonne droite au capitaine.

« Je l'ai mérité. Dit-il en se massant la mâchoire.

- Oui. »

Après cette petite mise au point, les deux pirates tentèrent péniblement de retrouver leur chemin vers leur barque, sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, une fois n'est pas coutume, aucun incident de dernière minute arriva. Ils regagnèrent leur barque sans encombre et y trouvèrent même un trésor : le chien. Il s'était réfugié dans la barque comme l'avait espéré le Capitaine.

« Dites Jack, vous…

- …

- …

- Non je ne suis pas hétéro.

- Quoi ?

- Ah ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir ? Alors oublie, petit.

- …je voulais juste savoir si vous ne possédiez pas quelques pouvoirs étranges.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un homme normal.

- Si tant est que l'adjectif normal puisse vous convenir ! »

Ce fut tout ce que les deux hommes échangèrent durant la traversée vers le Black Pearl. Mais cela suffit à décontenancer Will.

De nouveau sur le navire, l'équipage applaudit le retour de leur Capitaine puis mirent les voiles.

Jack était assis sur une chaise à contempler la flûte. Will, lui se changeait derrière le paravent de la cabine.

« Il me semble avoir oublier quelque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- Si je l'ai oublié c'est que je ne m'en souviens plus Princesse.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu es non ? Jack releva les yeux pour découvrir un Will masculin et passablement énervé contre lui. Ou peut-être pas. »

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à fixer la fameuse flûte.

« Ah…

- …

- Les partitions !

- Quelles partitions ?

- Celles qui permettent de jouer les morceaux pour dompter les animaux.

- Ne me surtout pas que…

- Je ne les ai pas prises. Flûte alors. »

S'en était trop pour Will qui fit valser sa 2ème table de la journée, puis vint s'accouder à la fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne s'aperçut pas du Capitaine se postant derrière lui, sauf quand il se retourna.

Sous la surprise, Will tenta de reculer sans succès, et se prit le rebord de la fenêtre en bas du dos.

Jack mit se mains sur le fameux rebord, de chaque côtés du torse de Will.

« Jack !

- …

- Jack qu'est-ce que v… »

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, Jack lui coupait la parole. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas avec le doigt. Les lèvres de Jack vinrent se poser sur les siennes, salée mais douce. Sa barbe lui chatouillant légèrement le visage. Will se débâtît quelques secondes pour la forme, avant de succomber à son Capitaine.

Jack, avide de passion et d'action, commença à défaire la chemise, déjà à moitié ouverte de Will. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, le Capitaine déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son futur amant, avant de descendre embrasser son torse.

Will ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, si ce n'est que Jack bataillait avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Jack…

- Occupé.

- ça va trop vite !

- Petit…quand tu es passé à l'action avec Lizzie, tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop rapide ?

- …non…comment savez-vous que…

- Et bien là c'est pareil.

- A un détail près : Elizabeth est une femme et moi un homme. Nous, nous sommes deux hommes.

- Si ça peut t'aider, tu es ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'un femme sur se vieux rafiot. Jack réussit enfin à enlever le pantalon de Will.

- Merci, répondit sèchement le jeune pirate

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, chuchota Jack, les yeux toujours au niveau de la virilité de Will.

Il remontât finalement au niveau du visage de Will, et l'attira vers lui pour mieux le repousser sur le côté, en direction du lit.

Will se vautra sur le matelas, bientôt rejoins par le Capitaine, qui s'était dévêtu en cours de chemin. Jack embrassa fougueusement Will, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

« Désolé mais tu passeras à la casserole ce soir.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit.

- …Jack le regarda interloqué

- Un des charmants matelots auxquels vous m'avez lâchement abandonné, a été tout aussi poétique que vous !

- Les pirates sont de très bons poètes !

- Dépravés !

- Buveurs de Rhum. Et donc a t-il conquit ton royal derrière ?

- Malheureusement non !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il a découvert mes bijoux de famille.

- Incident regrettable, qui m'arrange cependant. J'aime être le seul maître à bord de mon navire !

- Jack…

- Oui.

- Prenez donc place dans votre navire au lieu de discuter.

- A vos ordre moussaillon. »

Cet nuit là, Will passa effectivement à la casserole, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de Jack. Mais aussi pour celui de l'équipage qui entendit quelques bruits pour le moins étrange provenant de la cabine du Capitaine. Quand au chien, et bien il avait élu domicile dans la cale, et à faute d'être le gardien de flûte, il était devenu gardien des clés du navire.

Qu'est devenu Elizabeth ? Oh et bien des pêcheurs l'on repêcher passablement irritée, et un femme en colère n'est jamais source de bienveillance. Ce qu'il advint après, personne ne le sait…

13


End file.
